


Сырое

by Xalatath



Series: Миры у тебя в кармане [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: (sort of), Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Established Relationship, Goretober 2020, M/M, Mild Gore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Worlds 2020 events, haha kali go to work, no beta and no fancy tags for no beta, read tags please or fuck off, Русский | Russian, пастораль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Иногда Ильян гордится тем, что смог вернуться к Сорену, домой, без помощи этой его магии.
Relationships: Søren "Bjergsen" Bjerg/Yiliang "Doublelift" Peng
Series: Миры у тебя в кармане [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991704
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Сырое

**Author's Note:**

> все это не имеет отношения к реальным людям  
> если у вас проблемы с тегами, то, пожалуйста, не читайте текст, а не пытайтесь доебывать ими автора  
> спасибо  
> С:

Пружины кровати скрипят, когда Сорен, словно чего-то стесняясь, садится на самый ее краешек.

Это его кровать. Это его номер. В конце концов, Сорен здесь не с чужим человеком, а с ним, Ильяном. С тем, кто его так хорошо знает.

Но Сорен не смотрит на него. Изучает свои пальцы взглядом. То сжимает, то разжимает их. Завораживающее зрелище, и Ильян тоже не может отвести от них взгляд.

Лена спит за три номера от них. Долгий крепкий сон. Может, ей снится, как они выходят все же из группы, сделав невозможное. Может, она даже улыбается во сне.

Ночные сны дарят надежду - Ильян за это их ненавидит и поэтому полагается в своей жизни на другие сны.

Те, что приходят после таблеток.

Снотворные здорово помогали ему со всем. Со всем, что было после смерти матери, со всем, что было до.

Со всем, что происходит с Ильяном прямо сейчас. 

Химические сны - самые лучшие. С ними приходит тьма. Чернота, за которой ничего нет. Тьма, накрывает тебя собой, как плотным шерстяным покрывалом. 

Только ничего и нигде не колет, не вызывает воспоминания о тех местах, в которых ему приходилось ночевать, удрав из дома.

Лена сейчас счастливо спит под таким одеялом. Ильян никогда не путается с дозировками, поэтому она всегда просыпается отдохнувшей, и может ее реакции в течение дня будут и не настолько чистыми и быстрыми, как обычно, но ей это и не нужно.

В конце концов, профессиональным игроком Лиги Легенд в их паре был именно он.

\- Я так больше не могу.

Голос у Сорена звучит слабым и каким-то надтреснувшим. Не нужно быть Шерлоком сраным Холмсом или иметь гига мозг, чтобы по тому, как он избегает взгляд Ильяна, по тому, как звучит его голос, понять, что Сорен уже всласть успел прорыдаться в душе.

Ильян честно пытается выскрести из себя хоть немного презрения, но никак не выходит.

_ Слабак _ .

Он внутренне вздрагивает - злиться на Сорена не выходит.

Все, что хочется ему сейчас - сесть рядом, обнять его, укачивая, обещая что следующий год...

\- Не будет следующего года, - Сорен наконец смотрит на него - взгляд усталого человека.

_ Нет _ .

Не человека, ты знаешь это прекрасно.

Как и то, что человеком он быть устал за эти годы. 

Устал от того, что ему надо быть все время на виду. 

Пытаться держать себя в удобоваримой форме.

Последнее время у Сорена это не всегда получалось и поэтому ты свалил. Именно поэтому, хотя официальные версии были другими.

Поэтому ты и вернулся, заставил себя выдавить из Тим Ликвид, надавить на Лену, вернуться и плевать, что твое место было занято, потому что на самом деле твое место всегда тебя ждало.

Здесь, рядом с Сореном.

\- Мне надо уйти. Надо было четыре года назад...

\- Ну, тише-тише, - ему даже не надо было выдавливать из себя участие, потому что чтобы там ни было, часть его сердца была всегда за Сорена, болело, кровью обливалось, даже когда он был чертовски на него зол. Иногда ему кажется, что Винсент почти обо всем догадывается, судя по его выебистому взгляду и понимающей улыбки, с которыми тот его встречал в очередной первый день Ильяна в офисе ТСМ.

Догадывается, но не может сложить два плюс два, потому что с житейской математикой у него на редкость все плохо.

Потому что Лена перед глазами. Потому что точно так же раньше была перед глазами Бонни. Потому что сложно поверить, что их с Сореном может связывать что-то большее, чем так распространенная между двумя американскими проигроками дружба, что рассыпается на осколочки, по щелчку пальцев, как только они оказываются в разных друг от друга командах.

Потому что даже если бы Винсент, как ему казалось, вроде и угадал, он все равно бы попал пальцем в небо.

Потому что он не знал о том. кто такой Сорен на самом деле.

Что он такое.

Ильян раньше тоже не знал, да. Но теперь у него были представления об этом. Этих представлений было достаточно, чтобы выживать с Сореном все эти годы, чтобы привязать его к себе.

Сделать его безопасным для мира.

Иногда он начинал думать, в какой момент настоящий Сорен перестал быть и его заменил этот, единственный, которого Ильян знал.

Потом обрубал свои мысли и думал, что в конце концов, ему это все не интересно.

Он знал этого Сорена и ему было достаточно.

Достаточно, чтобы снова и снова грезить о Ворлдс.

\- Все хорошо, - повторяет Ильян, проводя ладонью по спине Сорена, садясь рядом. Сорен толком не вытерся после душа, от него пахнет хвоей и морской солью, полотно футболки под ладонью Ильяна влажное и ему очень хочется прижаться лицом к его спине.

\- Тебе лучше уйти, я хочу...

\- Есть, ага. За этим я здесь. Как и обычно.

Сорен морщится. В этот раз - не отводит от себя его руки. В этот раз - сдается на волю своего голода и Ильяна.

\- Я хочу уйти. На самом деле. Мне тяжело все время быть на виду...Ильян, тебе эти победы нужны больше, чем мне.

\- Конечно.

\- Я хочу только...

\- Есть.

\- Быть человеком.

Он говорит это и замолкает сразу, делаясь вдруг максимально не похожим на себя того, каким Ильян знал его все эти годы. Ильян снова видит Сорена таким, каким увидел в первый день их знакомства воочию: когда он приехал к нему домой, после его полуночного звонка, чтобы помочь Сорену с уборкой.

\- Все хорошо, - говорит Ильян, улыбаясь, и стягивает через голову футболку.

Вместе со скоростью реакции у Лены падает и внимание. Поэтому она и не заменит того, насколько неестественной будет его осанка. А к полудню раны затянутся.

Они всегда затягивались раньше.

Ильян кусает себя за запястье, чтобы не кричать, когда острые зубы Сорена начинают отрывать куски мяса у него справа под ребрами. Все лучше, чем вспоминать те дни, когда он помогал оттирать засохшие струйки крови с кафеля у него в ванной, и ломать голову: _ а куда могли деться кости, ведь в человеке ведь столько много костей. _

Сейчас Сорену надо совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы напитать его голод, а еще его магия убирает все ненужные следы, его магия заставляет людей забывает, его магия делает так много, но для того, чтобы они смогли наконец выиграть, ее все равно пока не хватает.

Иногда Ильян гордится тем, что смог вернуться к Сорену, домой, без помощи этой его магии.

Им просто нужно еще немного времени.

Хотя бы пара лет.

Ильян скулит, когда пальцы Сорена

(нет, это больше не он) 

забираются в его открытую рану.

Иногда он задается вопросом: сможет ли магия Сорена отрастить ему новую печень или вернуть вторую почку, вместо тех, что Сорен

(нет, в такие моменты это не он) 

съест случайно во время своей кормежки.

Иногда ему хочется, чтобы Сорен раскрыл его как книгу, выпотрошил, вывернул всего наизнанку. 

Иногда, когда Сорен целует его ртом, полным его же собственной крови, Ильян ловит себя на мысли о том, что ему хочется чувствовать кровь у себя во рту вечно, что она слаще ледяной воды из-под крана в душный и липкий августовский полдень, просто железом отдает намного сильнее.

Однажды, еще в первый год с Ликвидами, он убеждает себя что ему надо прочитать все, что он найдет про вендиго, умоляет себя разобраться во всем этом, чтобы как-то помочь Сорену избавиться от этой ноши... чтобы потом, спустя два года, прийти к новому выводу.

Сорен прав.

Ильяну это нужно больше, чем Сорену. Ему нужна эта победа любой ценой. 

Зачем?

Ну, Ильян этого уже не помнит, и ему все равно, с кем он будет поднимать кубок на ревущем стадионе после.

Все, кто бы мог им гордиться, больше уже не с ним.

Зато после можно будет позволить этой тьме, что теперь живет одна на двоих в них обоих, поглотить себя без остатка.

Глаза Сорена полыхают огнем. В воздухе стоит липкий запах крови - его, Ильяна, крови - и он обхватывает лицо своего вендиго ладонями, заставляет себя улыбнутся сквозь боль, прежде, чем прижаться к его лбу своим.

...Раны затягиваются под утро. 

Он долго ищет свою футболку под кроватью, находит ее аккуратно сложенной на стуле, вместе с остальными вещами, и прежде чем уйти, одевшись, целует спящего Сорена в макушку.

Ему нужно выиграть хотя бы еще пару лет им, так, на всякий случай, прежде чем магии Сорена хватит ему для победы здесь, на Ворлдс.

Это куда проще для Ильяна, чем выиграть свою линию.

  
  



End file.
